


Sweet Sensation

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Homecoming, Song Fic #26, Where did this one come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Shun dances with Yuzu





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0-0 I never thought I would actually be able to write Sora and Shun having some small interaction without it looking like a death match. Totally blame the song that inspired the image.
> 
> *plays 'Candy' by Robbie Williams*

The music was playing in the background and Shun was not moving. He rested against the wall with his arms crossed, observing from his spot as the pink haired girl was dancing with his sister in the dance floor for homecoming. 

“Oh, is someone not being sweet for today?” He heard a voice say in a mocking tone. Shun glanced at his left to see Sora. He was grinning his usual mischievous grin at him.

“Someone ate all of it away.” Shun responded. Sora felt a vein pop in him at the insult. He raised his right fist still holding the lollipop at him before dropping it on his side. He would not let him get to him that quickly.

“And it was so sour that I did not have to even lick it.” Sora added.

“May it bring a sweet sensation to another.” Shun mocked further, defending himself. 

“Sweet sensation?” Sora asked as he giggled. He noted that Shun was not paying attention to him. Sora looked toward his field of vision where he saw Yuzu and Ruri holding each other’s shoulders as they smiled. He then gave a knowing look to Shun with a grin. He pushed his elbow against Shun’s left hip lightly.

“Looks like I will be enjoying it before you do.” Sora said. Shun glanced down at him only to see him walking away toward the dance floor. He watched as Sora went to Yuzu and held his right hand up as if telling her a secret. Yuzu looked at him confused at first but nodded as she extended her right hand toward him. Sora took it as the next song began to play and they both started dancing with each other moving back and forth in circling motions. Shun growled at the sight and watched as his sister laughed. She then took out her phone and recorded the whole thing. Shun growled starting to feel irritated. He walked toward the dance floor where the two were when the song stopped playing. Sora had his left hand in his hair as he rubbed the hair into place. 

“Do you need a brush?” Yuzu asked. Sora was surprised by the offer but smiled.

“That would be…” Sora started.

“Hey.” Shun cut him off. Sora and Yuzu both turned to him.

“Heheheh.” Sora quietly laughed at feeling the other’s anger. This was just what he wanted. 

“Ah, I have to go to the bathroom!” Sora shouted in desperation as his legs hopped for some emphasis. Yuzu and Shun watched as he ran away, unaware of the playful grin he had plastered in his face. 

‘Why would he…’ Shun thought. 

“Uhm.” Yuzu spoke a little nervously, Shun looked down to see her with her right fist up and her left hand extended to him in worry. Shun then realized what Sora had done and suddenly felt flustered.

“Excuse me.” Shun told her about to make his departure as he turned away from her. He was surprised when he felt a pull coming from his jacket.

“Woah there buddy, you can’t leave the dance floor when the music has started.” Yuzu scolded him. Shun felt as she pulled harder but was unable to pull him toward her. He placed his left hand on his face as he blushed. Yuzu kept pulling the jacket and was surprised when it leaned to her, making her almost fall.

‘Oh no!’ Yuzu thought looking at the floor. She would not be able to backflip at this rate, even with the white dress she had on. She felt a strong grip on her right hand pull her up and turned her head only to land against a grey shirt. 

“Only one.” Shun responded. Yuzu was confused but when he moved his arms to hers she understood he accepted the dance. 

“One is enough.” Yuzu said as she started dancing with Shun. However, they would end up dancing more than one time. Ruri laughed as she recorded her own brother dancing with her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Shun dancing with Yuzu looked cute but Sora would keep popping in since it came based on 'Candy'.


End file.
